Summer Love
by katshadow89
Summary: Complete:: Ron, Hermione, along with Harry and Ginny volunteer to work at a wizarding camp over the summer. When one of the counselors flirts with Ron, Hermione gets jealous. Will she tell him how she feels? Or will she let the girl get Ron? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow readers! I read a story called 'Boys and Girls' and I decided to make it Harry Potter style! So the plot isn't reallymine neither is majority of the script BUT some of the stuff IS my own doing. Enjoy! -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones And the majority of the scrpit and plot belongs to Tk'sAngel.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Summer Love  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger was hurriedly packing her bags. "Ron's gonna be here any minute!" She said to herself as she took them down the stairs and dropped them on the front porch. Ten minutes later she saw a Black Explorer pull up in her driveway. "Nice wheels," she said to the tall redhead as he got out of the car.  
  
"Well, Dad got it for me on my birthday and as a graduation present," he said grinning.  
  
Hermione smiled. Not so long ago did Mr. Weasley become the new Minister of Magic, so now the Weasley's had more money and were able to buy things that they wouldn't be able to get when he wasn't Minister. Hermione and Harry had been so happy for them. Nobody deserved the job more than Mr. Weasley, who worked hard for it.  
  
"And," he added, "I see you have almost fifteen bags with you." He smirked.  
  
"What? I only have about..."  
  
"Two suitcases, three duffel bags and four who-knows-what. It's only six weeks!"  
  
"Ron, you can never be too careful," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah you're right, must be a girl thing," Ron knew this would strike a nerve.  
  
"Very funny," she said sending him what she hoped was a glare, she tried not to smile.  
  
"Please Ms. Granger don't cast a hex on me," Ron pleaded beginning to laugh.  
  
Hermione tackled him to the ground and they began to roll in the grass, laughing the while time. They had stopped with Hermione on top, still laughing when a voice said,  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
They both looked up and saw Harry with an amused look on his face. "Hi Harry," Hermione said getting up. "After you're one playing in the grass, could we leave?" He said smirking.  
  
"That would be a great idea," said Ginny who poked her head out of the car with the same look as Harry.  
  
He and Ron helped Hermione put her luggage in the back of the car and Hermione got into the passenger seat by Ron. She was about to ask Harry if he wanted the front seat but she noticed that he was talking to Ginny. She had a feeling that he fancied her but Harry had never spoken about it, especially to Ron. Hermione decided that it was ok with him that she sat in the front and turned around.  
  
"We have a two-hour drive to look forward to," Ron said to her as he pulled out.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "We should make the best of it."  
  
The four of them had volunteered to be camp counselors at a wizarding camp. Muggle sports were going to be played along with wizarding ones. Different wizards from around the world were allowed to come and volunteer and meet other wizards from different places. Hermione and Harry had taught Ginny and Ron Muggle sports. Ron was good at basketball since he had the height, while Ginny had the heart for swimming. Harry had learned fencing and Hermione preferred archery. They were to spend six weeks there.  
  
Two hours later they had finally reached the camp site. Ron looked over at Hermione and saw that she had fallen asleep. Ginny and Harry were now getting out of the car. They saw other counselor come up to greet them; two guys and three girls.  
  
"Hello," one girl said. "I'm Kasey and these are my friends Melinda or Mindy, and Drew."  
  
"Hi," said the girl with long, wavy brown hair, "I'm Melinda."  
  
"Drew," said the other girl with curly, short brown hair and brown eyes. They shook hands with Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Calvin," said one of the boys with wavy, shoulder-length, mousy colored hair.  
  
"And I'm James, Drew's brother," said a boy with the brown hair as his sister.  
  
"Who's he?" Kasey asked eyeing Ron. She didn't wait for an answer because she walked to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kasey, I'm one of the counselors from America." Ron turned around a saw a girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Ron," he said.  
  
"Cool name," she said smiling flirtatiously. She looked inside the car and her smiled faded a bit, "Is that your girlfriend?"  
  
Ron's ears turned a bit red, "Her, no she's one of my best friends, Hermione." He said looking at the sleeping figure.  
  
"You guys need help?" Drew asked.  
  
"Thanks alot," Ron said flashing her a smile.  
  
Everyone took a bag and set off for the cabins. At one point the girls went one way and the boys the other. Ron lifted Hermione up and carried her to the girls' cabin.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Over there," Melinda said once she saw him in the doorway. She pointed to a bed that had Hermione's thing beside it. Ron gently placed her down and her eyes suddenly opened.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"We're at the camp," he said kneeling beside her.  
  
"I slept all that time?"  
  
"Like a rock,"  
  
Hermione hit him on the arm. "Ouch, why do you abuse me so?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"You deserve it for being a prat." She giggled.  
  
"Am not,"  
  
"Are too,"  
  
"Am not,"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"See what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I should go before I get you all in trouble..."  
  
"You already are," said a male voice. "Why are you in here? You aren't a girl!" The man yelled.  
  
"I was carrying my friend to her room," Ron said.  
  
"If I catch you in here again, you and the rest of the girls will be sent home! Out!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at the girls; they stifled their laughter. He walked out with the man behind him.  
  
"You must be Hermione, I'm Kasey Saul from America. You're friends with the cutie?"  
  
Hermione didn't have to think about who Kasey was talking about. Cute wasn't the word to describe him. Yet, she pretended she didn't know. "Who?"  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"Oh yeah, him, Harry -"  
  
"Potter right?" asked Drew.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Well, the three of us have been best friends going on nine years this fall."  
  
"What about Harry? He single?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I think he has eyes for someone else, but don't tell Ron though,"  
  
"So is Ron single?" Kasey asked. She seemed curious about Ron, a little too curious for Hermione's liking.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly.  
  
"So why hasn't he asked yet?"  
  
"Beats me, he had plenty of girlfriend at Hogwarts, I don't like him or anything - hey by the way what school do you all go to?" Hermione quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Oh! I go to 'The Wizarding School of America' " said Kasey. "So does, Drew and her brother James, Mindy and another guy named Bryan. You can meet the boys later."  
  
"Who are you all again?" Hermione asked looking at Mindy and Drew.  
  
"I'm Melinda Goshawk, you can call me Mindy if you like and that's Drew Devanine,"  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, of course." Hermione said smiling a bit.  
  
"Getting back to Ron," said Kasey excitedly.  
  
Hermione mentally groaned, the girl wasn't going to let the subject slide.  
  
"I think I might ask him out!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
WHAT! How can Kasey ask out RON! That's the end of the chappie! Until next time... READ AND REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Nope. I don't own J.K.'s characters.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Summer Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"What?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, if it's ok with you Hermione, I was thinking about asking Ron out,"  
  
"You don't need my permission," Hermione said. "Go ahead!" Nice going Hermione! You just let her have him!  
  
"Something wrong?" Mindy asked. "Is it about Ron?"  
  
Great! the girl could read her like a book!  
  
The other two didn't seem to keen to notice. Hermione quickly shook her head. "C'mon let's go see what the others are up to," Kasey said. The others agreed and followed her outside.  
  
They saw the boys coming past their way. "Are you coming with us? We're gonna get something to eat!" Ron said.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked Ginny as she ran up to her.  
  
"Well, I have a different cabin don't I?"  
  
"Guys, this is Ginny Weasley Ron's little sister," Hermione said to the other girls.  
  
Kasey went up to Ron, "Would you mind showing the way to the Mess Hall Mr. Weasley?" She linked her arm with his. Ron smiled and they started walking together. Hermione got angry. How dare she go up and flirt with him? [I]She[/I] had known him way longer than [I]her[/I]. She would just have to have a little chat with Kasey.  
  
"Ron wait up!" Hermione ran up to him and locked arms with him also. He was a bit taken aback but did he like it?  
  
Oh yeah....  
  
They went inside the lunchroom and found a table. "I can't wait until we start playing Quidditch, the kids will have a blast!" Harry said excitedly. Ron thought that Harry would make a great Quidditch instructor. After all, he was the youngest seeker in a century.  
  
"So when do the kids get here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They arrive tomorrow, we are still waiting for other counselors to come, and we still need to set the place up," Calvin said. While the were chatting they were interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
"You all need to stop talking and help get the camp ready. GO!" They turned and saw the Head-Counselor.  
  
"We hardly ate!" Ron protested.  
  
"Don't argue with me Weasley, now go out there and help!"  
  
"Ok, ok we're going," said Harry.  
  
They all went out the door and saw that a bus was pulling up and it seemed that it had people inside. The door opened and teenagers stared filing out.  
  
'Must be the other counselors," said James.  
  
Hermione then gasped. Coming out of the bus was no other than.....Viktor Krum.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped. Of all the bloody people! Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Hermione had turned around to avoid being spotted when she heard her name being called, "Hermy-ninny? Vat was you doing here?"  
  
"Viktor! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here, being the Bulgarian seeker and such." Hermione said politely glancing quickly and Ron who was glaring at him.  
  
"Vell they said I could take some time off and I decided that I could help here,"  
  
"Well, that's great! I guess I should let you go so you can get unpacked."  
  
"Ok, goodbye Hermy-ninny." He turned and walked off.  
  
"It's Hermione you git," Ron muttered. Hermione turned to Ron. "Why is he here of all places?" He added through gritted teeth.  
  
"C'mon Ron, honestly, he didn't really expect that we would be here helping out also at the same camp, besides we're here to have fun, meet new people!"  
  
Ron sighed," Guess you're right...as usual."  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Let's go and help with the banner over there," she grabbed his hand quickly and began to pull him towards the place where two people were painting a banner.  
  
She saw Kasey glare at her, "Hey they could use three more people to help you know," she said smoothly. She was not about to give up without a fight. She walked ahead of them not waiting for an answer. "Hey Ronnie," she said sweetly, "would you mind helping me get up here?"  
  
Ronnie? Hermione thought. Ron shrugged his shoulder and let his hand slip from Hermione's grasp and went up to Kasey. She would just have to start dropping stronger hints.  
  
******  
  
Hermione slammed the door to her cabin. She was positively sure, she didn't like Kasey. She hated it when she was flirting with Ron, how she was giggling and flashing him her perfect smile. Now Hermione was oozed in red paint. Accident her foot. The girl did it on purpose! It was time to play fire with fire. A half hour later she joined the group at dinner. They were having pizza. She was disgusted at how she was clinging onto him. He probably couldn't feel his arm, she having cut off the blood circulation. She couldn't stand it when Kasey laughed; to her she sounded like a dying hippogriff.  
  
Ron was concerned about Hermione. She seemed troubled about something but couldn't figure out what it was. She wasn't happy all day. What could he do? "Hey Hermione hurry up and get some before Ron eats all the pizza!" Harry called. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You're a riot Harry," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
'Thanks Ron," Harry smirked. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. No matter what, they would be the best of friends. Hermione sat on the other side of Harry knowing that if she get any now she wouldn't be able to eat anything later.  
  
Calvin and James stood up and Calvin stated, "Ron could we talk to you for a sec?" Ron looked at him curiously but he got up and left with them.  
  
"You guys wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Calvin looked at James. James put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Weasley, seems that you're the chosen one,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see every year, that I've been here, almost 5 years, a certain creature named Kasey Saul goes around looking for her prey." Calvin said.  
  
"This time it's you Ron," James said hiding a smile.  
  
"She's gotten a bit feistier this year," said Calvin . "Kasey can get a bit nasty when she's trying to get things down her way..."  
  
Ron stared at them before saying, "I think you two are a bit off your rocker,"  
  
"That's what they all said..."  
  
"...Their last words." Then James and Calvin began to laugh. Ron joined in too.  
  
"But you should still look after yourself, she has her eye on you." said Calvin . Ron thought they were being crazy. Kasey was a nice person and anyways he had someone else in mind...  
  
They got back to the table and just about everyone was gone except Hermione, Melinda, and Kasey.  
  
"Ronnie let's go and get some wood for the fire," she said.  
  
"What about...?" He didn't have time to finish because Kasey had already dragged him away from the table.  
  
"Kasey the wood is over there, where are we going?" He was beginning to ponder on what Bryan and James had said.  
  
"Hold on Ronnie, ok we're here..."  
  
They weren't expecting what they saw next.  
  
*******  
  
"Not a word Kasey!"  
  
"Please, I have to tell someone!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Pretty please?" She flashed him a smile but he still stood his ground.  
  
"NO," he said in a stern voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What would they think? What do I think? I've known them longer...Hermione doesn't even know about this!"  
  
"Oh fine,"  
  
Ginny noticed them coming, "Where have you two been?" Mindy and Drew had rejoined the group. Kasey saw Hermione glare at Ron, things were beginning to get a bit interesting...  
  
"Ron and I were doing...stuff," Ron whipped around to look at her.  
  
"What?" He hissed.  
  
"You want me tell them about what's going on?" Kasey whispered.  
  
"Guess not,"  
  
He looked at Hermione but she was staring at the table mumbling something that she didn't notice. Bryan and James were controlling themselves from laughing hysterically.  
  
Ron had enough for the night. "I'm gonna go to bed see ya in the morning."  
  
Hermione looked up, "Hey are you ok?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione," he smiled at her and turned around and headed for his cabin.  
  
"Kasey can I speak with you?" Hermione asked after Ron had left.  
  
"What's up Hermione?"  
  
"Can we talk in private?"  
  
"Don't you trust our friends?"  
  
"Move it Saul!" Hermione pushed the girl by the shoulders until they reached a clearing. "What's going on?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about,"  
  
"Yes, you do what did you do to Ron?"  
  
"What so you mean?"  
  
"Cut the bloody crap Kasey!" Hermione was too furious to realize she just cursed.  
  
"You're not going to get anything from me,"  
  
Hermione gave up, this girl was a sure pain in the... "I'm going to find out you know,"  
  
"Then why don't you Granger? Why not ask your dear Ronnie?"  
  
"I guess I will Saul," Hermione said in the same tone Kasey had used. They both spun around and went off in different directions.  
  
******  
  
"Has anyone see Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked the following day.  
  
"No, not since this morning, they woke up early," James said.  
  
"Ron, early? Are you positive?"  
  
"Yup," They then saw Drew running up to them. "They're here!" She cried.  
  
"Who's here?" Kasey asked.  
  
"The kids!" They spotted four yellow buses coming up towards them. The buses came to a stop and kids came streaming out of them. The Head- Counselor, Mr. Johnston, was shouting through his blow horn, instructing the kids. "He's got them in check," said Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Harry about time you both came along and joined us," said Mindy spotting the boy who had just come up to them. From the third bus they heard a shout. A short, scary looking woman along with a taller and even more horrible woman came to them followed by two girls.  
  
"Doesn't the first one kind of get you in the mood for a Keebler cookie?" Mindy muttered.  
  
"And the other one, is she a woman or a quarter back?" Calvin remarked.  
  
"Are you all the counselors?"  
  
"Yes, um...great to see you Mrs. McDermott, Ms. Fox."  
  
"Hello James, looks like we have two trouble makers over here," Mrs. McDermott said guestering to the two girls.  
  
"It was her fault!"  
  
"Not uh!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"No! You started it!"  
  
Ms. Fox looked really annoyed. "Kirsten, Riley! Be quiet!"  
  
The taller girl then said, "You heard her Kirsten, shut your trap!"  
  
"Bite me Riley!"  
  
Hermione went up to them, "Why are you two fighting?"  
  
The girls smiled, "We weren't fighting...we were playing around with soda and pizza!"  
  
"Ron, Hermione why don't you two help these two get cleaned up?" The two nodded and led the girls over to the lavatory. Both girls went in covered in pizza sauce and soaked with soda.  
  
"We'll be right here," Hermione said to them. She turned to Ron, "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"You, Kasey...what happened last night? You were both quiet, did something happen?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Something did happen!"  
  
"I won't lie to you, something occurred..." Hermione looked at him expectantly. "And?"  
  
"And...I can't tell you...not yet anyways. I can't tell anyone,"  
  
"Since when are you and her best buddies?"  
  
" 'Mione it's not like that,"  
  
"Don't 'Mione me. Keeping secrets...glad you two get along so well."  
  
"Please try to understand..." The two girls came out, "Finish!"  
  
Ron decided their discussion would have to be put on hold. "You two ready?" The girls nodded.  
  
As they walked back the slightly shorter girl with blonde hair and green eyes spoke, "Why do you look so upset Hermione?"  
  
"How do you know...?"  
  
"I heard Calvin say it." The girl with dark read hair and blue eyes chirped up too.  
  
"You're Ron right?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, "Your Riley and you're Kirsten correct?"  
  
"Incorrect Ron," Hermione muttered.  
  
"I'm Kirsten," said the girl with the red hair.  
  
"And I'm Riley." The girl with blonde hair replied.  
  
"So Riley you're about, eight, nine years old?"  
  
"No, I'm eleven!"  
  
"Sorry...Kirsten, you're...seven?"  
  
"I'm eleven too! Let me guess you're about...twelve?" She added sarcastically with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, for being immature?" stated Riley. Hermione smiled, she was beginning to like these girls. Ron laughed,  
  
"Ok, let's call it even." He shook hands with both of the girls. They waved goodbye and went to find their friends.  
  
"Remember being their age Hermione?" He said trying to break the silence.  
  
How could she not remember? That was the age when she found out she was a witch... "Great wasn't it?" She said.  
  
"I met you," he said looking at her in a way that made her breathe get caught in her throat. "Hermione, the secret is something I can't really speak about right now...heck I'm still trying to comprehend it all. You understand right?"  
  
"Not really, but I'll have to." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione," he kissed her on the cheek, "I have to go speak to someone, see you later."  
  
Hermione pondered on who he was going to talk to. One person came to mind.  
  
******  
  
"So you two together huh?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron we didn't want you to find out this way,"  
  
"Does Hermione know?"  
  
"As far as I know... she doesn't."  
  
"Who would have thought that you would hook up with her?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, Harry I guess she finally got what she wanted. " He grinned.  
  
"I'm glad I was able to give it to her...I was daft to realize it sooner."  
  
"Hey remember, we aren't the wisest ones out of the group...that position is for Hermione. So you don't want to let anyone to know?"  
  
"Not yet...after I've seen the way they tease you about Kasey...I could only imagine being called Ronnie..." Harry smirked.  
  
"Don't even start Harry..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- (A/N) Thanks you all for reviewing my story. The chapter was a bit long....I'll update as soon as possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Nope I don't own anything of J.K.! Don't sue me!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(A/N) Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews. ;-)  
  
Summer Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron was walking away from the Mess Hall when Ginny ran up to him. "Hey Gin," he said.  
  
"Hey Ron. Look I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
"No biggie,"  
  
"It is, I know Kasey's giving you a hard time about it with Hermione and all,"  
  
"It's fine. Harry is my best friend and I'm happy for the two of you. Even if you both have been going out since March. I just wished I hadn't see you two kissing..."  
  
Ginny blushed, "Well, thanks again."  
  
"Good thing Hermione understands or else she wouldn't be talking to me."  
  
"We're gonna tell her and then soon everyone else will know and the teasing will begin."  
  
"That'll take a load off me," Ron said grinning.  
  
"Let's go," she said after she had taken her chance and hit him on his arm.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione walked up to Calvin who was holding a clipboard with the camp assignments. "Calvin do you know what I am assigned to for today?"  
  
"Yeah...today you got Arts and Crafts, that's over by the cabin over there. The kids have been split up into five groups and you will be introduced to them later. You James and two others have A & C. Drew and I have Fencing, Harry and Ginny are in the Archery area..."  
  
Hermione listened as he continued. She then got confused. Wasn't Harry supposed to help Ron with Quidditch for today? "Calvin, where's Kasey suppose to be?"  
  
"She's with Ron on the Quidditch field..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"She had a point on how each group should have two girl and two boys. She was suppose to be with Ginny but she wanted to change...Harry didn't mind."  
  
Hermione was fuming. "You don't have to get jealous Hermione..." he stopped when he realized that those words were not the right ones to say...  
  
"Jealous! Me?!" She slammed her fist on the table in front of him.  
  
"Oh right, you aren't jealous at all," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Right, I'm not jealous."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then they both started to laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron walked to the Quidditch field with a grin on his face. He was assigned to the group waiting for him there. They weren't going to play Quidditch but introduce themselves and assigned the kids to their cabins. When he got to the field his grin disappeared when he saw a familiar face waving at him. "What are doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you too. You're my new partner. Harry and I switched,"  
  
"What do mean you switched?"  
  
"Long story besides the other two counselors and the kids are waiting for us," he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kasey, we're not going anywhere until you tell me everything."  
  
"Aren't we commanding," she said laughing a bit. "Harry didn't have a problem working with Ginny."  
  
"I know him. He just wouldn't switch off like that, not without mentioning it to me."  
  
"I guess you don't him as well as you thought you did."  
  
"Trust me I know him,"  
  
"Let's just say that for Harry, silence isn't cheap, especially with me." She pushed his hand off her shoulder. "You coming or not?" she winked and gave him another one of her flirtatious smiles. Ron didn't have a choice. He followed her to the waiting group.  
  
They were greeted by a large amount of kids and two other counselors. "How old are these kids supposed to be?" Ron asked Kasey.  
  
'This is the oldest group of kids, eleven year olds. Those two will be working with us too;" she added pointing to the other two counselors. "That's Bret and the girl is Kelly."  
  
After being introduced the kids were sent to their cabins. The following afternoon they were to start the activities. The next day the counselors were gathered up once more to have a final meeting and to assign them to their group for the day. Mr. Johnston spoke; "Your job is to keep an eye on he kids as they do the activities. In each area a counselor will be watching over the kids. Every day you will rotate and help with different activities.... Yes, Ms. Saul," he noticed that Kasey had raised her hand.  
  
"Mr. Johnston wouldn't it be better if we were paired up in groups?" Everyone knew exactly where she was going with this idea.  
  
"Great idea Kasey!" Ms. Fox complemented. "You should have first pick,"  
  
"Wait!" Harry said suddenly. They turned to look at him. "Err...we should let someone else have first pick, just to be fair. I think that Ron should be the one to do it." Ron gave Harry a grateful look.  
  
"Go on, pick first but it has to be a lady, to be fair that is," Mr. Johnston said.  
  
Ron looked around, this was sure gonna be a hard one. He couldn't pick Hermione because that will make Kasey angry; he refused to pick Kasey because of Hermione; Ginny would want to have a chance at being with Harry... "I guess I pick Kelly."  
  
"What!" Hermione and Kasey cried.  
  
"I think that Granger and Saul will make a great ream," Mr. Johnston said. The kids began to laugh silently. Rumors had been running through the camp.  
  
"What about the boy/girl pairing?" Hermione protested.  
  
"There is a shortage of boys here and I've noticed that you and Kasey aren't on great terms so maybe you two could work things out," he said.  
  
"Listen up!" Mrs. McDermott said, speaking up for the first time, "Ron and Kelly would have the Quidditch field, Hermione and Kelly in the Arts and Crafts room. Harry and Ginny in the Mess Hall, Bret and Drew in the Archery area. James and Mindy by the swimming pool, Calvin and Holly in the Fencing room. Viktor and Kate near the lake..." She continued down the list.  
  
"Now you ought to go to your assigned areas,"Mr. Johnston said once she was done. "An adult will be with each of your group, instructing as well." They all nodded and split apart.  
  
~~~  
  
Two weeks had flown by already but they weren't as eventful as the first two days. Ron was now sitting in the Mess Hall with Harry. "So Kasey has calmed down a bit, huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, ever since you and Ginny spilled the truth she couldn't really blackmail me anymore. I must say I do enjoy teasing you and Ginny along with the other guys, especially Ginny." He grinned. "I'm glad Kasey's back off a bit..."  
  
"You're not out of the woods yet, Ron. She's planning something. I just know it," James said coming up to them.  
  
"It's a surprise Hermione and Kasey haven't killed each other yet." Harry stated.  
  
"Why would Hermione and Kasey do that?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Ron it's typical cat fighting. They're both after the same guy...you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione likes you; it's obvious," James continued. "If you can't see that, then I have no idea where you've been."  
  
"James is right, why do you think she was so mad at you before?"  
  
"No, she was just mad that I was keeping a secret from her,"  
  
James and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads. "Poor little boy...question is: Which one do you like?"  
  
Ron blushed a bit, " 'Mione,"  
  
Harry grinned, "Told you so. Second question: Are you willing to do something about it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'll see,"  
  
~~~  
  
A few days later six more teenagers had arrived to help with the camp since more help was needed. "We have a girl named Carol," Harry said to Ginny.  
  
"We a girl named Lisa," Ron was saying to Kelly looking at the list. 'Hermione and Kasey have some guy named 'Chucky' helping them." At that the both of them burst out laughing. "Chucky? What kind of name is that?" Ron laughed.  
  
"It's Chuck," someone spoke up. A guy with blonde hair, tall like Ron and hazel eyes stood behind them. Hermione then came up, "So you're um...Chucky, nice to meet you. My name is Hermione."  
  
Ron and Harry help their laughter at the mention of the name 'Chucky'.  
  
"Actually it's Chuck. My friends dared me to write 'Chucky' as a joke," he smiled and took her hand and kissed it softly. "You have such a beautiful name for an angel like you." Hermione turned red.  
  
Harry saw Ron being to boil. "Uh oh...things are about to get ugly," he said softly.  
  
Kasey smiled, "On the contraire Harry," she whispered to him. "Things couldn't get any better."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
That's the end of he chapter! Please review! If you don't maybe I should let Kasey have Ron.... *grins evilly* 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Urg! All Harry Potter character belong to J.K.!!!  
  
- - (A/N) I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I had gone to West Virginia for two weeks and I didn't have my notebook and I didn't have time to update on the library computers! I only had enough time to check my e-mail and quickly check some of the boards....here's the next chappie!  
  
Summer Love  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Who does that Chucky guy think he is?" Ron shouted for the umpteenth time that day. "What does he have that I don't?"  
  
"Well..." Harry began but Ron cut in.  
  
"Don't patronize me Harry,"  
  
He sat down in a chair. It had been one long week. Every time he'd seen Hermione that good-for-nothing-git was right beside her. Kasey hadn't made things any easier either. He couldn't even try and talk to Hermione because she was always either hanging all over him or sending off Hermione alone with Chuck. It pained him not being able to see her; he had made up his mind to speak to Hermione. He needed to make sure she knew about how he felt about her.  
  
*  
  
Calvin and James had come up to the two with paint, nails, and of course, a hammer. "Aww he's lovesick," Calvin said. He slapped Ron on the back.  
  
"The little green-eyed monster took possession of the poor guy," said James.  
  
"What are you two talking about? Have you been inhaling the cook's so called 'tomato soup' again?"  
  
"Hey, I only sniffed it once!" James said remembering waking up two days later.  
  
"At least you made a new friend,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The toilet..."  
  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," James said while Harry and Calvin sniggered. "I was throwing up on and off for hours..."  
  
Ron looked over at Harry's watch, 'Darn it, I'm already late to meet Kasey,"  
  
The boys started making kissing noises. "Cut it out," he said before walking out the door. He chuckled a bit; you can always count on your friends to make jokes about a disturbing situation like this...  
  
James waited until Ron was gone when turned back to the other two. "He doesn't have a clue does he?"  
  
"No, that's why Hermione and I refer him as the daft one of the group," Harry joked shaking his head. "That's why we need to do things like this to wake him up."  
  
"Do we have everything?" Calvin said turning his attention towards the supplies they brought.  
  
"Yes, now we need to get them away from Ron and Hermione. What do you think Harry?" James said.  
  
"Leave that to me..."  
  
*  
  
Hermione raged into the cabin once again. Her hair was covered in a white substance and had some sparkly stuff all in her hair also. Mindy looked at her, "Im afraid to ask what happened."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You want to know what happened! She just had to mess with the hair again that - that...!" Mindy and Drew who happened to be in the cabin also, was taken aback.  
  
"Hermione...is that glue? And glitter?" Drew asked examining the girl's hair.  
  
"What did she do this time?" Mindy asked.  
  
Hermione stomped her foot so hard both girls thought they heard a piece of the wooden floor crack. "She told the younger kids that I need a sparkly hair-do..." Drew and Mindy caught on. Mindy got up and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Please calm down, breaking something won't solve anything," she gestured to Hermione's hand which was clutching her wand ready to banish the nearest object.  
  
"Not unless I break her neck," Hermione said. "Honestly she goes after Ron and now she wants to wear me down. She's got something coming..."  
  
"Don't be getting ideas," Mindy warned. "Besides where's she now?"  
  
"Take a guess,"  
  
"Ron..." Drew and Mindy said together. Hermione walked to the bathroom. "I should get this junk out of my hair," she said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Chuck wants to talk to you later, behind the Mess Hall." Drew stated.  
  
"What does that got want now?" As it it wasn't enough having to deal with Kasey being all over Ron, she had to deal with Chuck following her around all the time. "I bet Kasey is making him do all this..." she spoke her though out loud.  
  
"You know, it's funny," Mindy said suddenly.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"As if you don't know, you think Ron like Kasey and Ron thinks you like Chuck."  
  
"And the whole thing just drives you crazy doesn't it?" Drew added.  
  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."  
  
"It is, isn't it? But it's true, isn't it? How come you cringed every time you hear the names Ron and Kasey, together?"  
  
Hermione squirmed.  
  
"See!"  
  
"If you say so, but I have no idea where he could get ideas like that. Chuck and I, that's plain stupid but yet again...he's just that."  
  
"You're scared of the thought that Kasey might have him," Mindy continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you understand? Ron feels the same way about you! He's also scared." said Drew.  
  
"I-I should go before this stuff dries," hermione said hurriedly and went inside the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"She's got it bad doesn't she Mindy?"  
  
"Just as bad as he does. I just hope the guy's plan works."  
  
*  
  
Ron wasn't looking forward to meeting up with Kasey again. Every time something was wrong the responsibility fell into their hands. He was about to enter the Mess Hall where he was to meet Kasey when he heard,  
  
"There you are!" the voice couldn't belong to anyone else but Kasey. He turned around half hoping that Hermione was there instead, but expecting Kasey.  
  
"Sorry if I'm late," he said.  
  
"No, you're not late at all. The Arts & Crafts room is a mess and we are in charge of cleaning it up." She took his arm, leading him to the A & C room.  
  
*  
  
"You see, they had a little play time..." Kasey said as they surveyed the room. Ron's mouth dropped. Glue and glitter were all over the tables. Decorative beads were all over the floor, paint was all over the walls, floors...  
  
"Bloody hell! They got the ceiling too!" Ron said.  
  
"Stupid kids..." Kasey said disgusted.  
  
"Hey they were only having fun. Are you sure we can clean this all by ourselves?"  
  
Please say no...  
  
"Of course we can,"  
  
Someone then knocked on the door. "Kasey I was sent here to help, so was Chris." Ron turned and saw Kelly standing there. He breathed out of relief.  
  
"Chris?" A handsome boy of about 18 came in behind Kelly, he had black hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Hello," Kasey said politely holding out her hand. "I haven't seen you around before,"  
  
"Chris Richards. I got her yesterday." He shook her hand and quickly let it go.  
  
Ron went over to Kelly and whispered, "Do you know what hurricane came in through here?"  
  
"I dunno, I heard some of the kids saying that they decorated one of the counselors' hair with glue and glitter."  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"I know...it was some girl, whoever had the A & C shift early this afternoon."  
  
"I feel sorry for whoever she was..."  
  
They noticed Chris trying to break out of conversation with Kasey. He was able to slip away and she went back over to Ron. "Who does he think he is?" she snapped.  
  
"He seems ok to me..."  
  
"Try talking to him! He doesn't even listen! I wish more guys were like you Ronnie, so nice and polite." She hugged him around his middle. No matter what, Kasey had no intention of stopping her hunt for him.  
  
"Yo, pass me a mop," he said to Kelly.  
  
"I don't see why we don't use our wands..." said Ron.  
  
"They don't want us to. We have to learn some of the Muggle ways of doing things," Kasey said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Would it kill you to call my by my name?" Kelly asked Chris through gritted teeth.  
  
"All of you blondes are the same," he said his back turned to her.  
  
Kelly whipped out her wand, "Engormenta!" The hex hit the back of his head and boils began to appear all over his face. "Well, I am not one of the blondes you might've met back where you came from," she hissed.  
  
"Reducio!" he said pointing his wand at his face, the boils disappeared. "Next time you might want to use a better hex," he said smoothly.  
  
Kelly got angry. "Impedimenta!"  
  
The spell hit Chris and he flew backwards knocking over a table. He jumped up with his wand raised, "Tarantellegra!" he cried.  
  
"Protego!"  
  
"Duck!" Ron cried grabbing Kasey and pulling her down to the floor as the spell bounced off in different directions; Chris flung himself to the side avoiding the spell.  
  
Kelly was about to wave her wand again but Ron got up and said, "Stop! The both of you! We can get in trouble you know if you start having a duel..." Kelly stood there for a moment but she lowered her wand hesitantly and put it back in her pocket. A scowl on her face.  
  
"Idiot, thinks he's hot stuff," Kelly said to Ron while glaring at Chris. He didn't say anything. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. Kasey was cutting off his blood circulation to his legs. Thankfully she let go and he was glad to see that his legs were returning to their normal color. Hermione had then walked in, "I see you missed to clean out some of the glue," Kasey said to her acidly.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped, "You're the one that got attacked with the glue and glitter?"  
  
"Yup," Hermione stated looking at Kasey.  
  
"Hermione I didn't think they would take it seriously," said Kasey.  
  
"Yeah right, Saul."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kasey sneered.  
  
"To face my attacker," There was silence before Kasey spoke up.  
  
"They're at the pool,"  
  
"Don't you even think about blaming this on them,"  
  
"If none of you are going to help I'm leaving," said Chris.  
  
"No, we're all going to clean up," Hermione said throwing one of the wash rags at Kasey. She caught it.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting along to meet Chuck? I'm sure he wants to see you."  
  
"What?" Ron said. "Where?"  
  
"The Mess Hall..." Hermione answered. But the she didn't finished because the minute Ron heard those three words he ran out of the room to go meet Chuck himself.  
  
Hermione watched him leave. She then turned around and smiled at Kasey. "You see he's doing that for me," she said smugly.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one that wants you hexed, Kasey." Chris said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Shut up boil boy."  
  
*  
  
Ron ran on top speed to the Mess Hall. He spotted him around the corner. He stopped to catch his breathe and casually walked up to him, "Waiting for anyone Chucky?"  
  
"It's Chuck, and that's none of your business,"  
  
"Really, why not?"  
  
"Because it isn't,"  
  
"Well, Hermione wanted me to give you a message,"  
  
"She did, did she? Why would she send a prat like you to send it to me?" Ron's felt his hands ball into fists but kept his voice even.  
  
"She said I should give it to you myself,"  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Chuck asked annoyed.  
  
"She said that she won't be able to meet up with you,"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She's on a plane right now. She had to go to a family reunion in...Miami!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Florida, in America. You do know where that is right?"  
  
"I've been there loads of time! It's freezing cold this time of year,"  
  
Ron resisted the urge to snort... freezing cold in Florida? "Really?" he asked faking surprised. "Well, she had to get there quickly,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, uh...her aunt fell down the stairs...she's a Muggle...so she was rushed to the hospital for Muggles of course."  
  
"That's too bad, maybe I should send her an owl to her asking her if her aunt will be alright..."  
  
"Yeah go ahead, besides I bet she misses you already," Chuck left. "Let's hope that the owl won't get blown away by the plane." Ron mutterted laughing to himself.  
  
"Freezing in Florida, how dumb can he get?" a voice spoke.  
  
Riley stood behind him. "How much did you hear?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Enough. You must really like Hermione to make up all those things." Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"I'm 11, not stupid."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how tricky you are?" he said enjoying her remarks.  
  
"Never get tired of hearing it," she said with a wink. "Harry wanted me to get you, it's important."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I promised not to tell," Ron thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh alright, I'm coming."  
  
Riley smiled.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I'll update as soon as possible! bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own J.K.'s charcaters or the Harry Potter world.  
  
` ` `  
  
Thanks for the reviews here comes the next chapter!  
  
` ` `  
  
Summer Love  
  
` ` Chapter 5  
  
`  
  
At the Arts and Crafts room, the mess seemed more messy than it had been earlier. Kasey obviously didn't like Chris and they were both magically throwing paint at each other. Kelly and Hermione stood by the door watching, both refusing to continue cleaning.  
  
"If we're lucky," Hermione said to Kelly, "maybe Chris might finish her off."  
  
Kelly nodded her agreement. As Hermione watched she began to worry a bit about Ron, who had been gone a while since he had gone to meet Chuck. Well, she assumed he had gone to meet him and hoped he had. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione and Kelly both turned around and saw Kirsten running up to them. "Come quick!"  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked quickly as the girl stopped in front of them.  
  
"Nothing, Ginny wanted me to get you, she says it's urgent. Something happened at the boy's cabin!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Um....number 3, the counselor one," Hermione's pulse raced, that was Ron's cabin!  
  
"Did something happen to Ron, or anyone else?"  
  
Kirsten sighed impatiently and grabbed Hermione's arm, "You asked to many questions, let's go already!" Paint just then flew in their direction and it hit Kelly right on the back of her shirt.  
  
"Oooo...I swear I'm going to get them for this one," she said dangerously soft.  
  
"Kelly, I have to go...do you mind?"  
  
Kelly smiled and said, "Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on those two." As she watched them leave she smiled even wider.  
  
The plan was in action.  
  
Kelly went back inside. Ginny had told her that she had to find a way to keep Kasey out of the way so Harry's plan would not be interrupted. An idea struck her and she grinned evilly. "Kasey!" she yelled over the chaos.  
  
"What do you want?" Kasey asked annoyed. She hated being stopped during a fight.  
  
"Would you go to the supply closet and get some more cleaning solution, two more buckets and some rags? If we have to do this the Muggle way we better get started."  
  
"Why don't you get it yourself?"  
  
"Because unlike me, you and Chris are making the room more messier then it already is, so the least the both of you can do is get me more stuff so I could at least do my share of the cleaning. Then I'll leave the rest up to you if you both resume throwing, which would probably ruin my part of the room that I'm trying to clean so eventually I would stop and leave and this would take a while to clean up by yourselves don't you think?"  
  
There was silence until Chris spoke, "You know what I'll get all by myself,"  
  
"But you can't," Kelly said grinning even wider, "do you know where the supply closet it?"  
  
Chris groaned, he turned to Kasey, "Lead the way,"  
  
Kelly followed them to the closet. When they got inside, Kelly remembered that the light switch didn't work. "I can't see," Chris said as he walked in.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot the light switch doesn't work," Kelly said as she stood by the door. Kasey took out her wand, "Lumos," she muttered, Chris followed suit.  
  
They held out their wands looking around, the space was large and had shelves of cleaning material but not exactly the kind of stuff they needed, "Look towards the back," Kelly suggested.  
  
They did and when they found nothing they turned around to say so to Kelly when they noticed that she had her wand raised.  
  
"Expelliramus!" she cried. Kasey and Chris' wands flew out of their hands and in one swift movement she closed the door and locked it. Kasey banged on the door.  
  
"Let us out Kelly!"  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"This is really childish," said Chris, "locking us up, honestly couldn't you come up with anything better?"  
  
Kelly didn't let them get to her, "Nope, I couldn't that's why I did it! It worked didn't it? Exactly. Ok, I have to go see Ron and Hermione, you love birds just try and have a nice time ok?" She placed their wands in her pocket, "I'll just be enjoying the fresh air and I'll come back for you two later, bye!"  
  
As she walked towards the door she heard a muffled scream. She laughed and thought, "She had that one coming for weeks,"  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ginny stood beside cabin number 3 waiting for their victims. "Harry," Ginny said. "Are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
"One hundred percent," he pointed to the large container of paint placed beside them.  
  
"When they get here they'll see the incredible mess and aren't going to have any other choice but to clean it up."  
  
"What if they go and get help, since we can't clean it with our wands?"  
  
"Calvin and James have boarded up the windows, we'll lock the door with a special charm from the outside, besides if they find out the door's locked I think Ron will take a hint...hopefully."  
  
"What if someone comes like one of the adults?" Ginny didn't like to critize but too many things could go wrong.  
  
"Ye have little faith Ginny Weasley, let's just hope for the best," he said taking her hand. He looked towards the bushes where Calvin and James were hidden. He saw James' signal. "Gin they're coming."  
  
Indeed they were, from opposite directions. The two eleven year olds dragging Ron and Hermione to the cabin. It wasn't until they reached the front of the cabin that they noticed each other.  
  
Riley pulled on Ron's arm, "Ron look!" she was pointing to the cabin, splashed all around with paint. Kirsten let go of Hermione's hand and left with Riley, remembering what Harry had told her about leaving the scene right away. "We'll get more help!" they lied as they sprinted away.  
  
"How did this happened?" Ron couldn't take his eyes off the pile junk that lay around and inside the cabin. No matter where he looked blue paint was splattered around every angle.  
  
"I can't suppose it was Kasey," Hermione said.  
  
"What about Chuck, maybe she told him to,"  
  
"I don't think it was him either. Anyways why would Kasey go after your cabin?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You can be really naive sometimes Ron, either that, or a really good actor," she didn't say anymore as she went inside to inspect the full damage. Ron went in after her; there was no way he was going to leave things hanging like this.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ginny watched from the bushes, which they had hid behind when they saw Ron and Hermione coming. "So far everything is going as planned." he smirked, "Damn, I'm good."  
  
"Don't get your ego get too big just yet Harry," Ginny said rolling her eyes and giggling. They heard something shift behind them and were relieved to turn and find Kelly coming up to them. "Everything go well?" she asked.  
  
"So far so good," said Ginny.  
  
"What did you do to Kasey?" asked Harry.  
  
"Let's just I took your idea about locking love birds up,"  
  
Harry grinned. Ginny gave the signal to Calvin to lock the door. He crept up to the door, slowly closed it without a sound. He tapped the lock with his wand and whispered, "Colloportus," He gave the thumbs up and hurried to his hiding spot next to James on the other side of the cabin.  
  
*  
  
Inside neither Ron or Hermione noticed that the door had been shut, they were checking their surroundings and wondering how much it would take to clean it all up. "Johnston will kill you guys when he see this."  
  
"Didn't even think about that," Ron said. How could he? All that he was thinking about was her and the single moment they were living now. He decided that if he ever had the guts to tell her how he felt this would be the perfect time, before he lost her forever.  
  
"We should call the others, tell them to help us out. I think Riley and Kirsten forgot about what they were suppose to be doing and forgot all about us," she giggled a bit. "I'm sure we can get this place sparkly clean before Johnston even comes close to it." she headed for the door. Ron stopped her by placing his arms around her waist. He felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
"Please don't leave," he pleaded mustering up all his courage. She slowly turned around, he didn't let go of her. Their gazes were inches from each other and Ron could feel her light breathing on his neck; it made it even more difficult for him to concentrate. "I think we should talk," he said. He conjured up two chairs and they took a seat. Hermione tried to remain calm. She was almost scared of what he might say, and she decided to play hard.  
  
"About what? I told you I didn't know who could have done this,"  
  
"Hermione, don't so this, not now." Ron said softly.  
  
"I mean, I really don't know where to start -"  
  
"Then I'll do it then," he looked up at her and locked his eyes with hers. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out because he was interrupted by a loud, noise near the cabin.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
NO! who can interrupt this! Until next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own J.K.'s charcaters or the Harry Potter world.  
  
` ` `  
  
Here it comes....The Next Chapter!  
  
` ` `  
  
Summer Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Dammit! Somebody stop that idiot!" Harry said. He wasn't going to let Chuck ruin the plan. Chuck was trying to see inside the cabin.  
  
"He was lying! That little prat thought he could get to me. I'll kill him!"  
  
Calvin and James looked at each other then at Harry. Kelly stood up. "What are you doing?" James hissed.  
  
"Stupify!" she said softly. The spell hit Chuck and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry whispered. He and Calvin got Chuck and dragged him behind the bushes.  
  
"We need to think of a story when he wakes up," said Ginny.  
  
"Later," said Harry.  
  
*  
  
The noise outside seemed to have stopped and Ron looked back at Hermione. "Is there anything important you had to say to me?" she asked.  
  
Ron too her hands in his, "There are alot of things that I would like to say to you right now. For the longest time I've had these feelings for you 'Mione. I know what you're going to say -"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"That we're just friends, we are but to me you're so much more than that. I've known that I loved you for the longest time."  
  
Hermione gasped at his confession. She hadn't expected him to say it all like that!  
  
"I'm sorry if it's all a bit too sudden, but I wanted to let you know before you decided to go off with Chuck. I'm sorry for letting it all get in the way of our friendship and other things. With everything that has been going on sometimes I need to remind myself that I'm a but daft when it comes to you, but I really can't help it." he grinned. "It must be the effect you have on me."  
  
Hermione was so shocked and happy she couldn't speak but she was able to get some words together after a few minutes. "Ron, we started to work here things seemed to come down on us didn't it? I thought this would be the perfect chance to be with you and instead it's all been one very interesting experience." she paused. "None of this has been your fault. Ron I've been so afraid, afraid of everything. Just like Drew said, I was afraid that Kasey might end up being with you, I didn't want to loose you after so long. Besides, I do know that I didn't fall in love with you."  
  
Ron frowned and let go of her hands.  
  
He jumped up. "What?" he was turning red. "Y-you...you -"  
  
"Ron calm down -"  
  
"You let me say all those things only to -"  
  
"Ron if you would just let me finish -"  
  
"NO! You know what? I'm leaving, I've already made a fool out of myself,"  
  
"BLOODY HELL RON! If you would just shut up and listen for once in your bloody life!"  
  
"Dammit Hermione - !"  
  
Hermione had cut him off by grabbing him by the collar and pressing her lips to his.  
  
She slowly pulled away and said, " Ron I didn't 'fall' in love with you, I threw myself in."  
  
"Oh," was all Ron could say, then, "you had me scared for a moment."  
  
"I could tell," she said with a laugh. After a moment Ron asked, "When did it all change?"  
  
"Honestly, I have no clue. But I'm glad it did," she smiled.  
  
"Would it be ok if I kiss you?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"You might as well since I -" she didn't finish because Ron had kissed her. Hermione soon felt him beginning to chuckle, she pulled away. "What?"  
  
"You cursed,"  
  
Hermione looked confused for a moment that she remembered. "You're going to hold that against me aren't you?"  
  
"Nah, but I'm going to tell Harry though, he might."  
  
"Ha, ha," she smiled and said, "you know we've been here for almost an hour and there has been no sign of Kasey."  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where she's gone off too."  
  
*  
  
"Saul we've been here for years the least you could do is talk,"  
  
"Oh, so know you want me to talk," Kasey said through the dark. "What happened to the 'loudmouth' remarks?"  
  
"I got desperate, I must be going insane, never mind," Chris shifted and took a match out f his pocket and lit it.  
  
"You had a match all this time we're been sitting here in the dark?" she got up and got a candle off a shelf. She returned with it and Chris lit it up with the match. "At least we have light now."  
  
Chris finally couldn't stand the silence, "So...what's your story? You have a boyfriend or something?"  
  
"I've had plenty, but none of them I really liked that much."  
  
"What about the red-haired guy?"  
  
"Ron? He's alright, he's cute and nice but not my type."  
  
"Really? Word around here is that you've been hunting him down like a hawk," It was true nonetheless, Chris didn't think Ron was much Kasey's type either.  
  
"I enjoy the hunt, besides, he's safe. I saw the way he looked at Hermione, they're meant for each other."  
  
"Why did you do all this then?" he asked confused.  
  
"I'm playing the role of the evil villian. Everyone must think that I am such a cruel person but I knew that making Hermione jealous was a definite was of getting her and Ron together. You could sort of say I did this for them, even if it sounds like a lie." It was really the truth she didn't feel anything for Ron, but she was very amused with playing with him.  
  
"It doesn't. Being the evil hero can be good, even if everyone thinks your vicious,"  
  
"I don't care what they think. It's not like I deserve a merit for playing Cupid." she looked at Chris, she knew she could trust him. "If so, than you have to give some credit to Chuck."  
  
"Chuck?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin. He's not very bright but he'll always do you a favor. I figured that the jealousy wasn't enough on Hermione's behalf, I had to make Ron jealous too. I really hope my efforts weren't worthless."  
  
"Why not let anyone know what you're up to?"  
  
"It would ruin everything, it had to look natural, as if I had all the interest in the world to make him mine." she sighed. "Every story needs an evil witch don't you think?"  
  
Chris scooted closer to her, "I think you're kind of nice, to do all this for someone you don't even know,"  
  
She grinned, "Don't tell anyone, it might ruin my reputation."  
  
Soon they began to forget where they were and what was going on. They kept on talking, and discovered things about each other and were really started to get interested on everything each had to day. Maybe it was a start of a beautiful friendship, or perhaps something far greater...  
  
* ~~~~~ It had been over an hour and Ron and Hermione still hadn't tried to get out of the cabin. Calvin had already unlocked the door and they were waiting outside to see their faces when they got. When Chuck had woken up Kelly had dragged him away to explain everything. She was now walking back with a grin on her face.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Chuck might not very smart, but...he's one heck of a kisser,"  
  
They all stared at her. "What? It's true!"  
  
"No comment," said James trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well Harry," Ginny said. "They've been in there for some time already, I guess you can consider this a big success."  
  
James patted his back, "We have got to hand it to you, you're the master of sneaky plans."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry. "It's good to see this all come to an end."  
  
Drew sighed, "Is it really all over? I mean, we've worked for all this and then one moment the finale comes."  
  
Mindy agreed. "You're right, it's all concluded."  
  
"So this is it?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Yeah,"  
  
"I'm bored," said Calvin. "Now we have nothing to do."  
  
"Yes, afraid so," Ginny nodded. They all remained quiet until Kelly jumped up.  
  
"I forgot about Kasey!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The chappie was a bit lovey-duvy for my taste.. *grins* Anyways thanks for your reviews! Until next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own J.K.'s charcaters or the Harry Potter world.  
  
` ` `  
  
Here it is....  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
"I wonder if she and Chris killed each other yet?" Drew wondered as she and Kelly hurried back to the Arts and Crafts room.  
  
"Maybe..." said Kelly. They both arrived at the supply closet and Kelly unlocked the door. Drew yelled out in surprise as she saw Chris and Kasey in a lip-lock. Kelly stood there with her mouth open. Chris and Kasey both jumped back in surprise. They looked at them; Kasey with a scowl on her face.  
  
"It's about time!" she and Chris stood up and walked out of the closet.  
  
"Wands please," Chris snapped holding out his hand. Kelly retrieved the wands from, her pocket and handed them to him. He and Kasey brushed past them and were almost to the door when Kasey spoke.  
  
"Oh and Kelly? Don't stand there with your mouth open, it isn't attractive."  
  
Kelly took a step towards her but Drew held her back.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything if I were you. I could always let it 'slip' that you locked us up in the closet." she smiled.  
  
"It's a good thing I did too, did you know that Hermione and Ron are together?" Kelly said.  
  
"Oh and about them..." she stopped. When Chris took her hand and whispered something in her ear. She let out a giggle; much to Kelly's disgust. "I should be going now, I have 'other' things to do." she and Chris left and were out of sight.  
  
Well, wasn't that interesting?" Drew spoke after moments' silence.  
  
"We know that Kasey is going to be pre-occupied from now on." Kelly said. Then, she added, "I'm brilliant!"  
  
Drew looked around the place, "What about this mess?"  
  
"I know I'm not cleaning it, might as well use magic...just this once." With a flick of their wands the room was restored.  
  
"Let's go see what's going on back at the cabins," Drew said. Kelly nodded.  
  
*  
  
They arrived ten minutes later to find that Ron and Hermione had just walked out of the cabin. "Finally!" Harry said coming out from behind the bushes. The couple looked at him surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were wondering when you were both going to come out," said Ginny, coming to stand next to Harry.  
  
"So..." said Drew. "Are you guys going out or what?"  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed and nodded. "What are we going to do about the mess?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that," said Calvin. "It should be gone right about...now." The mess disappeared. He laughed at the look on their faces. "It was only temporary. Dot's Temporary Mess:Paint included. I though it might come in handy."  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe they did all of that," Hermione said that evening as she and Ron sat side by side on a log around the fire. Some of the kids were making s'mores and were toasting marshmallows.  
  
"I'm glad Kasey's off my back," he said as they looked over at Chris and Kasey who were toasting marshmallows together.  
  
"You'd think that they would've killed each other in that closet." Hermione nodded her agreement.  
  
"I haven't seen Chuck lately," Ron said. "Wonder where he went,"  
  
"He and Kelly went for a walk," Hermione said with a grin. Ron's mouth dropped, "Him and Kelly?"  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. They make a good couple don't you think?"  
  
Ron stared at her.  
  
"Anyway I'm glad Harry did what he did," she continued. "We owe him,"  
  
"Ah yes, we do need to thank Mr. Potter don't we?" Ron said. Hermione smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart for a moment she said, "I hope you don't plan on thanking him like that."  
  
"Definitely not," he said. They kissed again.  
  
Life was good.  
  
The End  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
There it goes...the end of the story. Thanks for you reviews and I hope you will take a look at my other story that is in progress. Bye! 


End file.
